The advancement of mobile electronic technology has led to a surge in the popularity of smartphones. Smartphones are favored for their high level of versatility and functionality. Modern smartphones allow users to place calls, send text messages, play games, and access the Internet. Another common use for smartphones is to capture and share media such as photos and videos. Smartphones typically feature one or more cameras that are capable of capturing both still images and videos. However, the majority of smartphones feature a rectangular design, and are relatively thin. This can create difficulties when attempting to hold a smartphone steady during image and video capture. Additionally, despite the advanced capabilities, much of the camera technology of smartphones is limited with regards to the ability to utilize the cameras in conjunction with existing lens and camera accessories. As a result, there is generally no way to improve and enhance captured media through add-on lenses such as macro lenses, fisheye lenses, and wide angle lenses, as well as accessories such as tripods, stabilizers, microphones, and flash units. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues relating to smartphone-integrated camera technology as well as accessories that are commonly used in multimedia capture.
The present invention is a universal adjustable lens adapter and rig system that is adaptable as to accommodate all smartphones. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a lens mount assembly, a handle assembly, and a clamp mount assembly. The clamp mount assembly is adjustable and spring loaded to secure a smartphone in place within the universal adjustable lens adapter and rig system. The clamp mount assembly includes a cold shoe mount that allows a user to mount accessories, such as flash units, to the universal adjustable lens adapter and rig system. The lens mount assembly features a standardized threaded lens mount ring for accommodating add-on lenses. The lens mount assembly is adjustable to align the smartphone camera with the lens mount ring. The handle assembly features a first handle and a second handle that allow a user to hold the universal adjustable lens adapter and rig system with two hands for a high degree of stability. In addition to the previously mentioned accessory mounting points, the universal adjustable lens adapter and rig system features a plurality of additional standardized threaded mount inserts that accommodate accessories such as tripods and other mounting accessories. Furthermore, the components of the present invention are designed in a manner such that the universal adjustable lens adapter and rig system may rest on a flat surface in both a horizontal and vertical orientation. The components of the lens adapter and rig system are lightweight in order to facilitate ease of use and user comfort.
The object of the present invention is to provide a means to utilize multiple existing lens and camera accessories with a smartphone or tablet. It is a further object of the present invention to be modular and universally adaptable to all smartphone or tablet devices and camera accessories.